The present invention relates to a floorboard used in a luggage compartment and the like having a foldable luggage-holding unit.
Conventionally, as in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 60-52139, a floorboard having a foldable luggage-holding unit is known in which a rectangular hole is cut out in a carpet body and a box-shaped container is configured in a location facing that hole such that each of the two side edges of the fitted compartment walls is connected by means of flexible material.